Who am I to You
by kmyc
Summary: Hinata dan Naruto teman baik. Namun sikap Naruto padanya membuat ia gelisah dan penasaran. Apa yang dipikirkan Naruto tentang dia?


Jingganya senja tertutup oleh awan kelabu. Sekali lagi helaan napas itu terdengar. Sudah dua jam berdiri di depan sekolahnya menunggu hujan reda. Tangannya terulur berusaha merasakan rintik hujan, menerka-nerka kapan hujan deras ini berhenti. Kaki berbalut kaus kaki hitam itu menghentak-hentak tanda tak sabar sambil memegangi perutnya yang senantiasa berbunyi. Sungguh ia sangat lapar.

"Hinata!" Ia terlonjak kaget saat tiba-tiba seseorang berteriak ditelinganya. Segera orang itu menarik lengannya hingga kepala indigonya terantuk dada kekar itu.

"Hei... Kau bisa basah" katanya lagi sambil mengelus rambut lembut itu sambil terkekeh geli.

"Naruto-kun!" Pekiknya. Antara kesal dan juga malu ia rasakan saat ini. Kesal dikejutkan dan malu dipeluk temannya. Sungguh pria satu ini benar-benar tak mengerti batasan antara laki-laki dan perempuan rutuknya dalam hati.

Segera ia menjauhkan kepalanya dari lelaki pirang itu. Sebuah senyuman hangat langsung ia terima begitu ia melihat wajah teman sekelasnya itu.

"Kenapa belum pulang?" Ia kembali mengusap rambut indigo yang sedikit terciprat rintikan hujan.

"H-hujannya sangat deras. Aku lupa bawa payung" katanya sambil memutus aksi tatap-tatapan mereka dengan menunduk kebawah.

"Naruto-kun sendiri... K-kenapa sudah pulang?"

"Hari ini kegiatan klub selesai lebih cepat" tangan yang sejak tadi mengusap rambut indigo itu mulai memainkannya dengan lembut. Sekali-kali ia menyisirnya dan menelusupkannya di balik telinga Hinata.

Seketika Hinata gugup. Ia telah berteman lama dengan Naruto namun ia masih belum terbiasa dengan kebiasaan lelaki pirang itu. Naruto selalu memainkan rambut Hinata dimanapun mereka bertemu. Sungguh Naruto meminta Hinata untuk terbiasa dengan satu ini, karena ia benar-benar suka dengan rambut Hinata. Ia sangat menyukai helaian lembut nan wangi itu. Tak jarang ia mencium pucuk kepala gadis itu sampai membuat Hinata memerah sampai keujung telinganya. Berkali-kali ia minta berhenti karena mereka sudah cukup dewasa untuk melakukan hal itu, namun Naruto berkilah bahwa tak ada korelasi antara menjadi dewasa dengan menyukai rambut Hinata.

"Kulihat tadi kau pergi ke belakang sekolah dengan Sabaku" kembali Hinata sadar. Ia kembali memproses pikirannya yang tiba-tiba hilang koneksi.

"Ah... Yang tadi" tangan yang awalnya membelai rambutnya itu menarik tangannya untuk bersandar di dinding sekolah.

"Kenapa kau tolak?" Hinata mendongak menatap Naruto yang melihat lurus ke gerbang sekolah.

"Ehem... Haruskah... Kuterima?" Pertanyaan pancingan. Apakah Naruto-kun Cemburu? Apakah Naruto-kun akan marah?

"Aku yang bertanya duluan" pungkasnya. Sedikit kesal ia mengurucutkan bibirnya kala pertanyaan pancingan darinya dibalas dingin.

"Aku tidak tahu. Memang sih dia baik dan pintar tapi aku hanya merasa dia bukan orang yang tepat" sekali lagi ia rasakan tangan besar itu mengusap pucuk kepalanya. Sedikit menoleh ia melihat senyum Naruto yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Ini tidak hangat, namun sungguh menawan. Seketika bunyi degupan di dada Hinata bertambah.

"Menurutmu yang tepat itu seperti apa?" Pria pirang itu menatapnya lekat-lekat. Sungguh ia tak bisa melarikan diri dari kedua mata penuh dengan tuntutan itu.

"I-itu..." Tenggorokan Hinata tercekat saat kepala pirang itu makin mendekat kearahnya. Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Naruto-kun? Apakah ia akan dicium? Bagaimana ini? Pertanyaan dikepalanya semakin banyak saat rambut pirang itu menyentuh poni ratanya.

"Kruuukk..." Pemuda itu berhenti begitu juga pertanyaan-pertanyaan dikepala Hinata. Wajah tembam itu memerah bukan main menahan malu. Sementara pemuda itu hanya terkekeh sambil mencubit pipi gembil kemerahannya.

"Maaf..." kata gadis indigo itu kembali menunduk.

"Hmm... Aku juga lapar. Mau makan ramen? Ada beberapa cup di apartemenku"

"T-tidak usah Naruto-kun. Jangan repot-repot" Hinata masih saja menunduk menutupi wajahnya yang masih memerah.

"Hei sejak kapan kau membuatku repot? Lagi pula sudah lama kau tidak main ketempat ku. Aku kangen tau!" ia kemudian menyibak poni datar itu, melihat wajah gadis itu memicing, menunduk. Lucu sekali pikirnya dalam hati. Mata keperakan itu kembali muncul dan menatap pemuda pirang itu walaupun gemuruh didadanya membuat sesak bukan main.

"T-tapi sudah sore..." Kembali gadis itu beralasan.

"Nanti kuantar pulang"

"Ta-tapi..."

"Jangan beralasan..."sambil tersenyum pria itu mengambil jaket Hoody yang tersampir ditasnya. Memakaikannya pada gadis mungil itu, menarik resletingnya hingga mencapai hidung gadis indigo itu "...kalau beralasan lagi nanti kucium"

*

Walaupun badannya tidak sepenuhnya basah, tapi baju dan rambutnya lembab di beberapa bagian. Hinata duduk termenung di sofa sesekali mengusap rambutnya yang lepek akibat hujan dengan handuk yang di beri Naruto. Ia ditinggal sendiri disana sementara sang tuan rumah sedang membersihkan diri di kamar mandi.

Mengecek sekeliling ia melihat tata letak ruangan itu. Beberapa lemari telah berpindah tempat, dan perabotan baru tampak olehnya membandingkan dengan beberapa tahun lalu.

Sejak memasuki High School ia berhenti mengunjungi tempat ini. Bukan apa-apa, Hinata adalah anak yang tak terlalu aktif di sekolah sedang Naruto adalah bintangnya sekolah. Banyaknya kegiatan Naruto mengakibatkan ia selalu telat pulang, berbeda dengan Hinata yang selalu pulang di awal. Awalnya memang gadis itu selalu menunggu Naruto, tapi setelah Naruto melihat Hinata tertidur dikelas karena menunggunya membuat ia tak tega. Setelah itu mereka tidak lagi pernah pulang bersama. Hanya saja setiap kali berangkat sekolah Naruto selalu menjemput teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Wah pakaianmu masih lembab walau memakai jaketku. Padahal anti air" Hinata sedikit terkejut saat tangan pemuda itu menyentuh bahunya.

"T-tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun" katanya sambil tersenyum ke arah pemuda pirang itu.

"Jangan. Nanti masuk angin!" Sambil merebut handuk Hinata, ia bergegas masuk ke kamarnya. Tak lama kemudian ia keluar membawa sehelai baju kaos berwarna hitam. Gadis indigo itu hanya menerimanya malu-malu.

"Kau tidak lupa dimana letak kamar mandinya kan?" Tanpa menjawab Hinata bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Kenapa Naruto begitu baik? Apakah ia sengaja?

"Wah... kebesaran ya?" Hinata hanya mengangguk. Baju pemberian Naruto sangat besar. Bahkan sampai menutupi rok sekolah yang ia pakai.

"Tidak apa-apa, kapan lagi aku melihat Hinata versi seksi" seketika wajah Hinata memerah gemetar. Naruto tergelak melihat wajah gadis itu yang menurutnya sangat lucu tersebut.

"Naruto-kun!" Katanya sedikit berteriak tatkala pemuda itu tak kunjung menyelasaikan tawanya.

"Maaf... Maaf... Kemarilah. Ramennya sudah kusiapkan" Hinata menurut. Dua cup ramen dengan uap yang mengepul telah ada di meja kecil di hadapannya. Ia mengambil duduk di sebelah Naruto. Mengambil sumpit kayu itu lalu mie panas itu.

"Rambutmu masuk kedalam cup nya tuh" sambil tangan kirinya menahan rambut gadis itu. Segera pemuda itu mengeluarkan ikat rambut hitam dengan hiasan kupu-kupu ungu kecil lalu mengikat rambut indigo itu. Hinata terkejut. Kembali pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu muncul. Ikat rambut siapa? Apakah itu punya kenalan perempuannya? Ataukah... Itu punya pacarnya? Seketika wajahnya murung. Ah... Bisa saja. Naruto kan terkenal. Ia baik kesemua orang. Dia juga... Tampan. Jadi selama ini yang dia pikirkan salah. Kemungkinan-kemungkinan itu salah. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan di kepalanya itu seakan dijawab dengan jawaban yang paling tidak diinginkannya. Hinata kembali menunduk, bukan karena wajahnya yang memerah tapi karena matanya yang berair. Dadanya kembali berdetak kencang. Ini bukan debaran yang di sukainya. Ini debaran patah hati. Ah... Ia terlalu banyak berharap.

"Ini hadiah"

Hinata terkejut. Kepalanya seketika melihat kearah Naruto. Naruto hanya tersenyum hangat sambil mengambil usapan di helaian halus itu.

"Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam. Kau membuatku takut" kembali senyum itu mengahangatkan hati Hinata. Pemuda itu mengusap matanya yang sedikit berair. Hadiah ya...

"H-hadiah...?" Sedikit gelagapan ia melihat teman kecilnya itu. Hadiah untuk apa?

"Hadiah karena kau menolak si Sabaku itu"

"Kenapa..." Hinata menghadap sepenuhnya ke arah Naruto. Dadanya mulai merasakan sesak. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu mulai mendesaknya. Ingin sekali ia mengatakannya namun pertanyaan itu hanya tercekat di tenggorokan. Pertanyaan di kepalanya mulai membuatnya menangis. Ia seperti di permainkan Naruto. Apa ia bisa berteman dengan Naruto yang seperti ini? Kenapa Naruto terlalu baik? Kenapa ia ingin di anggap lebih? Kenapa ia begitu ingin di bedakan dengan gadis lain? Kenapa... Ia ingin hubungan mereka lebih dari sekedar teman?

Tiba-tiba Naruto menariknya dalam pelukan. Mengusap rambut dan punggung itu lembut membuat tangisan Hinata semakin menjadi.

"Jangan menangis. Kenapa menangis?" Sedikit sesugukan Hinata mengangkat kepalanya. Tangannya menepis tangan pemuda itu yang hendak mengusap air matanya.

"Jawab pertanyaanku dulu. Kenapa aku harus dapat hadiah karena menolak Gaara-kun? Kenapa Naruto-kun begitu baik padaku? Apakah Naruto-kun juga begitu pada perempuan lain? Kau membuatku berharap yang tidak-tidak! Kau membuatku menyukaimu!Kenapa-" Suaranya tercekat. Pertanyaan yang lancar itu berhenti di tengah-tengah karena pemuda itu mencuri ciuman. Ah... Akhirnya ia menciumnya.

"Jangan bertanya lagi. Ramennya sudah mengembang tuh" sambil mengusap pipi merah itu. Sekali lagi pemuda itu mencium Hinata. Hanya menempel, namun ia mengecupnya berkali.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu. Tentu saja aku begini hanya padamu! Dasar bodoh" bisiknya di sela-sela kecupan mereka. Hinata tak kuasa meggerakkan badannya. Mata jernihnya tertutup oleh kelopak matanya tak sanggup untuk terbuka. Udara disekitarnya mulai menipis membuat Hinata membuka mulutnya. Seketika itu juga Naruto berhenti.

"Kita terlalu jauh untuk itu. Nanti aku tak bisa berhenti" katanya sambil tertawa. Sambil mengusap kelopak mata Hinata meminta untuk terbuka.

"A-apa?" Hinata hanya memandang pemuda itu dengan tampang terkejut. Ciuman pertamanya...

"Tentu saja aku baik padamu. Kau itu teman yang spesial. Tak perlu untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih, aku sangat menyukaimu bahkan saat kita hanya berteman seperti ini" Dada Hinata kembali sesak. Lebih sesak dari yang sebelumnya sampai kepalanya menjadi pusing.

"Aku tak mau menjadi pacarmu. Kita bisa pergi bersama, membalas pesan, mengobrol, mengkhawatirkan diri masing-masing tanpa harus menjadi seorang kekasih. Banyak hal yang kupikirkan saat mengatakan ini. Kumohon kau tidak menyesal mendengar pengakuanku" Naruto kemudian kembali memeluk Hinata membenamkan kepala indigo itu di dadanya.

"Tapi seorang teman tidak b-berciuman..." lirih Hinata sambil meremas kaos Naruto erat.

"Siapa bilang. Barusan aku menciummu" Naruto hanya tertawa sambil sesekali mencium puncak kepalanya. Hinata semakin membenamkan wajah seiring tangan yang melingkarinya mengerat.

"B-bagaimana kalau... Aku kembali ditembak?" Seketika pelukan itu melonggar. Tangan tan pemuda itu menangkup pipi tembam itu sambil mencium seluruh wajahnya lalu menyatukan kedua kening mereka.

"Aku tidak takut. Karena mereka bukan orang yang tepat untukmu" Seketika air mata bahagia itu menggenang.

"Ne... Naruto-kun"

"Hmm...?"

"Siapa aku untukmu?"

"Tentu saja seorang teman yang sangat kucintai!"

"Naruto-kun"

"Apa lagi?"

"Mie nya sudah mengembang, dan aku lapar sekali!"

 **Tamat**

 **26 November 2017**


End file.
